


Bearings

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top Hux, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux discovers something delightfully unexpected about Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearings

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr anon: Prompt on nipple piercings.

Hux had come to see a lot of unorthodox and unexpected things during his lifetime, but the silver rings pierced through Kylo's nipples admittedly caught him off guard. 

"What are these?" he demanded to know, even though he already knew what the answer would be. Kylo flushed a bright pink, in the middle of pulling a black tank top over his head. Clearly Hux had come at an opportune moment, and he forced his way into Kylo's quarters, the door closing with a soft hiss behind him as he approached. 

"Piercings," Kylo stammered, uncertain, still halfheartedly trying to wriggle his way into the tank top, but Hux was having none of it. He reached up to pull the fabric back down Kylo's arms, and, like he'd known he would, Kylo complied. His nipples were hard and pebbled in the cool air of his chambers, the silver ball bearings gleaming, and Hux couldn't resist letting his gloved hands drop to Kylo's chest to thumb at his nipples. Kylo twitched roughly into the touch, biting at the swell of his lower lip, his hands squirming into fists to bunch at the cloth of his loose slacks around his thighs. 

"Anyone with half a brain could see that, Ren," Hux quipped back smartly, rolling his nipples lightly between his forefingers and thumbs, reveling in the way Kylo shivered, rocking forward into Hux's hands. "Sensitive, aren't we?"

"We are," Kylo panted back, and Hux chanced a quick glance down from Kylo's expression, which was growing rapidly more and more debauched, to eye the slight swell in the crotch of his pants. "Hux, I -" 

"You what?" Hux asked, deceptively sweetly, stepping closer and leaving off Kylo's rosy nipples in favor of wrapping his arms around Kylo's head to pull him down for a kiss. The rough fabric of his uniform jacket rubbed against Kylo's chest, and Kylo's fingers were shaking as he clutched at Hux's waist. Hux fisted his fingers through Kylo's dark curls, tugging at his hair the way he knew Kylo liked, the way he knew sent sparks of pleasure surging through Kylo like a fire ready to be lit. In this position, nudged up against Kylo, Hux could feel the heat and weight of Kylo's cock against his thigh as Kylo rutted slowly forward to take his pleasure from the friction Hux afforded him. 

He pulled away, noting the way the flush on Kylo's face had started to creep down the column of his neck to brush across his chest. His lower lip was bitten swollen, rosy, and Hux had to resist the urge to drag him down for another kiss. One of his hands trailed down Kylo's neck, tracing his pulse, until his fingers resumed their position at Kylo's left nipple, pinching and rubbing and petting it. 

"Hmm?" he asked, prodding Kylo to speak. "You what? It is rather rude not to finish your statements of intent." 

"I forgot," Kylo breathed, barely stifling a moan as Hux dipped his head to lick carefully at the other nipple. The taste of metal, sweet and coppery, danced on his tongue, along with the light salt and musk of Kylo's skin. Kylo's fingers threaded through Hux's hair, whimpering when Hux reached up to forcefully remove it, preventing Kylo from ruffling his neat appearance as he knew Kylo so sorely wanted to do. "Please, Hux," Kylo begged instead, his fingers dropping to the loose waistband of his slacks and dipping inside to wrap around his cock. 

"Please?" Hux looked up at him, almost mockingly, a silver ball bearing resting on the tip of his tongue. Kylo swallowed roughly at the sight, giving his cock a rough stroke from root to tip, thumbing at the sensitive head, which leaked a pearl of slick sticky fluid onto the pad of his thumb. "Please what? You'll have to be much clearer than that." 

Kylo whined as Hux's free hand wriggled down to join his own around his cock. He risked a stuttering thrust into the loose circle of Hux's fist, moaning with relief as Hux obligingly tightened his fist, lacing his fingers with Kylo's and letting Kylo rock into their hands, smudging stickiness over his gloves. He would have to give them a thorough washing later, or perhaps, he thought with a smile that Kylo missed completely, he would make Kylo lick them clean, his head in his lap while Hux did some paperwork, mouthing at the soft leather and whimpering to Hux that he would be a good boy from now on...

But no, that was for a later date when Hux had more time and less meetings to worry about. With a glance at the chrono on Kylo's wall, Hux saw that he was already a few minutes late for a rather important meeting regarding the energy levels of the Finalizer and the upcoming destruction of the Hosnian system. 

"You'd better hurry, boy. I'm a very busy man, and you've taken up so much of my time with this whorish display," he teased in a gentle, lilting singsong, and Kylo, spurred to action, his hips thrusting rougher, harder. Hux met his thrusts with strokes of his own, pumping at the base and massaging the head with his fingertips, occasionally pinching and rubbing Kylo's left nipple with his other hand while he sucked bruises into Kylo's neck. 

Kylo's breaths were coming in ragged pants, his pulse racing beneath Hux's lips, his thrusts growing more erratic. "Hux," he begged, his voice coming in whines and stuttered whimpers. "Hux, please let me come, please, I need it." 

"Hmm," Hux murmured, administering a particularly lavish bite to the underside of Kylo's jaw. "If you must," he agreed, but his permission fell on deaf ears. Kylo's hips jut forward roughly, once, twice, a multitude of times, his voice cracking into a vague approximation of Hux's name as he spattered their hands and the inside of his slacks with come. Hux watched with amused eyes as a damp patch spread over the front of Kylo's pants; Kylo reeled back, panting raggedly, his face flushed, and Hux allowed him to gather himself before stepping back and eyeing him superciliously. 

"Now, then," he murmured, indicating the patch on Kylo's slacks, "how can you call yourself a commander of the First Order if you still soil yourself like an eager virgin?" 

Kylo was too busy putting himself back together to reply, and Hux promised him that his insolence would be punished generously later, pulling off his gloves and tossing them in Kylo's direction before turning quickly on his heel and clicking out of the room, hoping against hope that the officers in the meeting would not notice the slight tenting of his uniform slacks.


End file.
